Something Greater
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Max and Alec come to realize some things about each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Something Greater**  
><strong>Author:<strong> Donna Lynn  
><strong>Status:<strong> Complete  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 5,406  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Content Warning:<strong> Language and sexual content  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Max and Alec come to realize some things about each other.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Max/Alec

**Author's Note:** This is one of my own favorites and I had to remove it from years ago due to the new rating system, but now I've decided to repost it regardless. There is a content warning so please do not complain if something offends you. Please read and review, let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Max came to a stop on her motorcycle in front of Joshua's and parked her bike next to the porch. She walked up the steps to the door and knocked once then walked on in like she always did. "Joshua," she called out as she closed the door behind her. She walked into the living room and found Joshua sitting in fathers chair reading a book that he'd probably read a hundred times or more. "Hey big fella," Max smiled and came to stand in front of him.

Joshua smiled, "Hey little fella…reading, fathers books. Love fathers books." He showed her the book and went back to reading it.

She smiled, "Have you…" she stopped when she heard the piano down in the basement start to play a soothing tune. Max just listened for a moment…mesmerized. She knew it was Alec. The first time she heard him play she hadn't really paid attention to it because she was so irritated and it sort of caught her off guard that he could play in the first place. The song he played had sort of a eerie romantic flow almost like something you'd hear off of a nineties vampire flick. It was good nonetheless she liked it.

"Alec…been playing for a couple of hours. Plays good," Joshua said interrupting Max and her train of thought.

She smiled softly, "Yeah…he does doesn't he." She stood for another moment listening, "I'll be back okay." She turned and made her way towards the basement. Silently, she made her way down the stairs to find Alec sitting at the piano playing a soft tune. There was no music in front of him as he played it was all in his head. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and stared as he continued to play.

Alec knew Max was standing behind him at the bottom of the steps and just sat there for a few moments wondering if she was going to let her presence be known. When he figured she wouldn't say anything till he said it was okay he broke the silence. "Hey Max," he said softly not turning to look at.

"Hey," she said equally soft. She took the last step off the stairs and made her way over to Alec at the piano. "Mind some company?" she asked.

"Please," he scooted patting the stool he sat on which was barely big enough for him.

She took his invitation figuring an opportunity like this didn't come very often. She got as comfortable as she could and looked at the keys of the piano. She'd never really thought about one before. She didn't stay at Manticore long enough to figure out what her 'specialty' was.

"I liked what you were playing…what was it?" she asked softly tapping a few keys.

He watched as her hands moved over the keys slowly. She started to play what he had been playing earlier. For the first time just hearing it and not having lessons she was doing very well. When she got stuck on a part he reached out and placed his hands over hers. "Like this," he said moving her hands with his.

She let him take her hands and lead them to where they needed to go.

"Why don't you teach me," she said turning to look at him her nose almost touching his cheek.

He didn't turn toward her or they would've been kissing. Their hands were still touching and he guided hands across the keys.

"Alright," he said shifting his position on the stool and motioned for her to sit in front of him on the stool. She shifted to sit in front of him and placed her hands on her lap. He reached down and took her hands and placed them in strategic places on the piano. "Key to playing a piano…is rhythm," he said softly into her ear as he guided her hands over what keys played the note needing to be played. After a few notes he let her hands go letting them rest on his knees.

She played the notes he showed her over and over trying to get a feel of them. "Like this?" she asked trying to go the next step.

"Yeah, just like that," he said with a little bit of joy in his voice.

She continued to add to the song till she finally could play it all. As she started from the beginning Alec closed his eyes and listened to the soft music echo throughout the basement. It wasn't the song Rachel played often, but he could never hear or look at piano again without thinking about her. But Max somehow helped with the pain of it. It surprised him that she still came around him after he'd treated her. Telling her he didn't want her understanding he wanted her absence. At the time it's what he wanted, but now he was thankful she didn't take him seriously. He had so much to thank her for and didn't know where to begin. He only hoped that he could be there for her when she needed it.

She neared the end of the song and slowed her pace till she was done. "How was that?" she asked glancing back at him.

"Good, you catch on quick," he said reaching up to close the keys.

They sat in silence for a long time just…sitting. No speaking…no moving…no anything.

"Thank you," Alec said so quietly she almost didn't hear him.

She turned between his legs and stared him in the eye, "For what?"

Their mouths were so close they were breathing each other's air.

"For everything…I wouldn't be who I am without you. I wouldn't have the life I have without you. My life wouldn't have meaning…without you," he said pushing a strand of her hair out of her face.

"Alec…" she couldn't believe what he was saying. "I…" she was cut off when he slowly leaned forward and kissed her. The kiss was slow, gentle and careful. It surprised Alec that she didn't stop him as soon as he placed his lips upon hers, but she didn't struggle against him. They continued to kiss one another till Max pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"Why did you do that?" she asked in a small voice not able to take her eyes off his.

"I wanted too," he said in a dry throaty tone looking back down at her lips.

"We shouldn't be doing this," she said trying to be rational. She tried to stand but Alec brought her back down to sit on his lap. She gasped when she felt him through their clothes. He was hard…very hard. She looked into his eyes and saw something that frightened her. He looked lost…alone.

"Do you feel that?" he asked only millimeters from her lips again.

She shook her head, "Alec I, we…we shouldn't…"

"Why?" he whispered against her.

She couldn't come up with one reason off the top of her head. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted him to kiss her. So what was the problem? This was where she wanted to be.

He grabbed both sides of her face and made her look at him, "I'm not asking you for anything but one night Max. Nothing more nothing less."

She looked into his eyes, "I have to go." She pushed herself away from him and made a beeline out of the basement up the stairs and away from Joshua's house.

* * *

><p>Max sat in her and Original Cindy's apartment on the couch looking out the window…thinking. It'd been three hours since she'd ran from Joshua's. His request was still fresh in her mind. He wanted one night with her, no strings no nothing attached just two lonely people not being lonely for one night. She couldn't believe she was tempted to take his offer. It felt so right to be in his arms. It felt so right to be kissed by him and to kiss him. She shouldn't have pint up feelings for Alec she was in love with Logan right?<p>

The door to the apartment opened and Original Cindy stepped through.

"Hey," Max said smiling lightly.

Original Cindy kicked the door shut, "Hey boo, what's up?"

Max shrugged, "As usual my life couldn't get more complicated."

"What's up?" Original Cindy said coming to sit across from Max on the couch.

Max made herself more comfortable and fiddled with the him of the blanket she had covered her legs with. She looked at Original Cindy and sighed, "It's Alec."

Original Cindy rolled her eyes, "Oh Lord, what'd he do now?"

Max visibly blushed, "He asked me something earlier that…" she trailed off not able to complete the sentence. She couldn't believe she was talking to Original Cindy about it. She knew exactly what Original Cindy would tell her. Get her ass up and head over to Alec's and get some lovin' that she deserved it.

"What did he ask?" Original Cindy asked curiously.

Max started to say but stopped.

"He offered too…he asked to have one night with me," Max said quietly.

"Are you serious?" Original Cindy asked baffled.

Max nodded.

"Shit," Original Cindy said in disbelief. "You gotta give'em one thing. When he sees somethin he wants he goes after it. He don't beat around the bush."

"He's so alone Cindy I…I don't know what to do," Max said defeated.

"You lonely too you know," Original Cindy said softly.

Max just looked at her from the corner of her eye.

Original Cindy sighed and got more comfortable, "Well, let Original Cindy give you some advice. I know the only reason you ain't over at hot boys right now is cause you wanna justify yourself cause of Logan. You feel like if you and Alec get it on you betrayin' Logan. I know you love Logan I do. But, things ain't exactly goody goody between you guys. You puttin' your life on hold for Logan and a great opportunity might be passin' you by. All Original Cindy is sayin is…don't look a gift horse in the mouth. It's about time you start doin what you want to do."

Max let her words sink in. "I love Logan Cindy I…I just don't think things are going to work out for us. Every time we turn around something is keeping us apart and I used to think that it was a test to see how far we'd go to stay together but…I mean, what if Logan really is great but…Alec…is something greater?" Max said trying to reason with the situation.

"You never gonna know till you find out," Original Cindy said.

Max nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Max was standing outside the door of Alec's apartment poised to knock. She knew once she walked through the do or there was no turning back. Things would change between her and Alec whether they wanted to admit it or not. They wouldn't be able to wake up tomorrow morning and ignore what they did together. They would try and they would fail. The conversation she had with Original Cindy earlier made her realize something. Everything changes and you can't stop the change.

She knocked softly on the door and waited patiently. She heard footsteps head toward the door and unlock a couple of locks and the door opened. Their Alec stood in nothing but a pair of unbuttoned blue jeans. His hair was wet and combed back indicating he'd just gotten out of the shower not to long ago.

He looked surprised to see her, "Hey, Max." He looked her up and down. She wore her own pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. Her hair was down, which he liked it that way.

"Hey," she smiled shyly. "Mind if I come in?" she asked motioning inside.

"Sure," he said stepping back to let her inside.

She walked in and he shut the door behind her locking it. He turned and noticed her looking around like she expected someone to jump out at her. "We're alone," he said walking past her into the living room to sit on the couch.

His words sent shivers down her spine. The thought of being alone with Alec always made her uneasy. Actually, everything about Alec made her uneasy. His looks, the way he talked, walked, ate. Point was, she was tired of being alone. She wanted physical contact before she went in heat again. It had been so long since she'd had simple…physical contact when she wasn't in heat she was a little afraid.

She stood in the middle of the living room with her arms wrapped around her body. The silence was making her nervous, hell she was already nervous. She swallowed hard and glanced at Alec on the couch to find him staring at her intently. Secretly she loved that stare it made her stomach cut cartwheels and it wouldn't settle for about two hours.

"You alright?" he asked cutting the silence.

"Yeah…just…can I tell you something?" she asked a little unsure.

"Come here," he whispered.

She let her arms fall to her sides as she walked over to stand in front of him. He repositioned himself so she could lay back with her back against his chest. He gently pulled her against him on the couch and wrapped his arms around her letting them rest on her stomach. She settled back against his chest and let her hands rest on top of his on her stomach.

"This okay?" he asked resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Yeah, this is okay," she said actually feeling the tension and nervousness leave her body. She felt secure and safe in his arms.

"What did you want to tell me?" he asked.

"I just wanted to tell you it's…it's been a while since…" she couldn't seem to form a sentence and Alec couldn't help but let a smile cross his lips. "…it's been awhile since…since I've had sex…when I wasn't…in heat," she finally spat out.

"You're nervous," he said gently into her ear.

"Yeah," she breathed as his lips played with her ear.

"When is your next heat cycle?" he asked running his nose through her hair.

She thought about it and realized that she was actually long due for a heat cycle. "I'm actually late…I think," she said in awe.

He reached up with his left hand and pulled her hair away from her neck. "Don't worry, I'll let you know," he said nuzzling her neck.

"Let me know what?" she asked giving him better access.

He smiled against her as he grazed her neck with his lips, "That's right, you left Manticore before you learned about your heat cycle." He tenderly kissed her behind her ear.

"What else do I need to know other than I have them two or three times a year and I'm so horny I'll jump anything with a dick between their legs," she said quietly disgusted.

He kissed her ear, "You were never around any of the others you escaped with?"

"No, I didn't see any of them until almost two years ago, and then I wasn't in heat. Except my last one, Zack showed up right after it was over," she said.

"There was a reason why," he whispered into her ear.

"Why," she shivered out.

"Because he could smell you…he could smell your pheromones…just like I'll be able too," he breathed.

Max felt a shiver run down her spine and into the pit of her stomach. Just the way he was talking to her was making her wet. She didn't know how much longer she could sit there without doing something like…touch him…kiss him. She turned in his arms and laid herself across his chest and looked into his eyes. "Alec…this…" she couldn't bring herself to say what she wanted to say.

Alec knew exactly what she meant. He reached out and pushed some of her hair out of her face. "I know." He leaned forward and kissed her gently. She didn't try to pull away, but tried to deepen the kiss. Without breaking their kiss she sat up to straddle his lap.

"I need you right now," she breathed against his wanting lips.

He reached up and cupped her face with his hands and deepened the kiss to the point he was devouring her. She moaned as his hands slid down her body to the waist of her jeans and pulled her tank top out and over her head letting it fall to the floor exposing her breast. He cupped her breast in his hands and gently massaged them. She arched her back as he leaned forward to kiss and suckle her breast. He pushed against her letting her feel his erection through their jeans. She gasped and pushed down against him making him bite down on her breast. He released her breast and grabbed both sides of her face making her look at him.

"You are so beautiful Max," he almost whined.

She pulled away from him standing near him by the couch and pushed her jeans down to the floor. At the same time he pulled his jeans off depositing them on top of hers. He sat up to sit on the edge of the couch as she walked back to him. He encircled his arms around her waist bringing her into a hug letting his face rest against her stomach. She wrapped her arms around his head gently enjoying the contact they both so desperately needed. All either of them wanted was comfort.

She felt him move and look down to see him staring up at her. There was so much understanding in his eyes she wanted to cry. At that moment they knew this wasn't a one-time thing like it was planned to be. They also realized that there was no turning back.

He stood slowly letting his nose gently run across the skin of her stomach, chest, and neck to her face. He kissed her gently on the lips and took her hand and led her into the bedroom. He turned and walked backward towards the bed as they entered his room. He hugged her to him as he fell back on the bed letting her be on top. He sat up resting his back against the headboard and pushed her hair away from her face and he could feel her entire body shake lightly as if she were cold.

"You okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, just…a little nervous I guess," she said running her hands up and down his muscular arms.

He shook his head no, "Don't be." He kissed her fully and deeply letting her know he wanted this as much as she did. He ran his hands up and down her back feeling goose bumps rise as he did. She closed her eyes and sighed at his ministrations. She pushed down on his lap making him groan in pleasure. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her intently. She raised up a little never taking her eyes off his as she slowly sank down on him. They both moaned from the pleasure of their final joining.

Alec rested his forehead against hers as she started to move at a steady pace. He listened to her moans, whimpers and gasps as he pumped in and out of her. She listened to his heavy breathing and grunts as she rode him faster and faster. He leapt forward latching himself to her throat sucking at the sensitive skin.

"Oh my God!" she moaned loudly as she quickened her pace.

Alec firmly grabbed her hips pulling her down harder on him. "Max," he whimpered as she squeezed her muscles tightly around him. "Come for me," he breathed into her ear. His words made her snap as she yelled in pleasure. Her orgasm rippled through her body sending violent shivers all over. Alec moved inside her a couple more times and joined her in his own orgasm shaking violently from head to toe.

They held each other as they caught their breath and calmed down. Alec moved them so she was spooned against him wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled against him enjoying his body heat and they both fell into a blissful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Alec laid awake staring down at Max as she slept. Slowly and gently he played with her hair. but not enough to wake her. He listened to her steady breathing knowing she was still sleeping deeply. He brought a handful of her hair to his face and inhaled. She smelled so good like a mix of nature, leather and sex. He was still tingly from their earlier activities the night before. He would never forget how good she felt.

He sighed, he knew as soon as she woke up she would gather her clothes and leave, probably without so much as a word. He shouldn't expect more from her one night was all he wanted, right?

He caressed the side of her face with a feather light touch. He couldn't stop himself from touching her she was addictive. He ran his fingers down the side of her face to her neck and pushed her hair away exposing her. He leaned forward and laid soft kisses up and down her neck. She stirred as Goosebumps rose to the top of her skin. He smiled at how responsive she was to his touch. His fingers left her neck going down her arm and back up several times making her shiver in her sleep.

She moaned and snuggled closer against his chest. "Alec…" she moaned quietly.

He closed his eyes when she spoke his name. It was like a dream come true. He always wondered if she dreamed about him at all in the sense of lovers or such. He kissed up and down her neck again coming to a halt at her ear. "Max," he whispered. He watched as her eyes fluttered open and looked up at him. She sighed sleepily and rolled over to face him snuggling against his chest. "Morning," she said.

He smoothed away a few strands of her hair kissing her, "Morning."

She closed her eyes and enjoyed his attention. Their lovemaking from the night before was more amazing than anything she had ever experienced. But, she hadn't expected him to be the same way the next morning. They had their one night and that's all he asked for…right? It reality he was torturing her, being all nice then going back to his same smart ass ways. She hated to admit it, but…she didn't want the night before to be a one time thing. She wanted many nights with Alec. She wanted to say something about how she felt but she didn't want to push him any further away.

He looked down at her and silently sighed. It would end so soon and he wanted it to never end. He wanted her stay with him all the time. He wanted to be with her all the time. They practically lived with one another anyway. They worked together at Jam Pony and missions for Logan. Alec pretty much hung out at Joshua's and she visited Joshua all the time. And if they weren't at one of those places they seen each other at Crash. He noticed as of late people were asking him if he and Max were together. At the time it made him laugh. The idea of him and Max together made him feel good. He wanted to be able to walk up behind her and pull her into a deep embrace and kiss her in public. A relationship with him was something she didn't want though. He offered her one night and she took it as it was…one night.

She shifted uncomfortably and groaned lightly in pain.

"You okay?" he asked concerned.

She opened her eyes and moved to straddle his legs laying her chin on his chest. "I'm okay just…you gave me a little more than I'm used too," she said blushing lightly.

Instantly he was sorry. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you," he said sitting up on his elbows.

"You didn't hurt me," she said shaking her head. In truth she felt hollow without him between her legs. She closed her eyes which was a big mistake. Images of him above her…inside her…she shivered which didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Cold?" he asked.

She stared up at him then crawled up his body to straddle his lower body making him groan and close his eyes briefly. He reached up and ran his hands up and down her back as she leaned down to kiss him passionately. He pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

Breathlessly she pulled back, "What do you want to do today?"

"Stay right here," he said pulling her back down into another kiss.

She had no complaints as her lips came crushing down on his. She moaned against him then gasped as she was rolled over onto her back. She sighed as his lips made a trail down her neck to her breast. He suckled one into his mouth letting his tongue roll over and around it over and over. She gripped his hair as he suckled her deeper. She couldn't stop the whimper from her lips as he moved over to her other breast. She wasn't sure she could take another round of him, but she was more than willing to try.

"You are so incredible," he breathed moving from her breast to leave tongue trails down her stomach.

She watched him as he moved down her body and gulped as she saw his destination. He didn't do this to her the night before and if it was anything like what he did to her last night, she was in for one hell of a ride. She sometimes liked this better than sex, only sometimes. He settled himself between her thighs, opening her wider. He laid feather light kisses up and down both her thighs, teasing her. She felt like her skin was going to crawl off her. The room temperature had risen twenty degrees.

"Max," he said getting her attention.

She looked down to see his tongue dart out against her clit. She gasped closing her eyes letting her head fall back. Her back arched giving better access to Alec. Expertly, he rolled and circled her clit with his tongue. He loved how she tasted and how wet she was before he ever really touched her. He looked up under hooded eyes toward her. She was so beautiful when she was like that. Her eyes closed her mouth open, breathing heavily and the sounds, oh God the sounds she made almost made him loose control.

Max thought she was going to snap in two when he added more pressure to her clit. He would gently roll his tongue around it, suckle it then run his tongue directly over it over and over again. She grabbed at the sheets hoping to get some kind of leverage to keep from breaking his jaw at her bucking hips. His hands trailed up her legs to her knees and hooked around them bringing her legs over his shoulders.

"Oh God Alec…" she moaned. She loved the feeling of his tongue. If felt like wet silk or wet suede. She shuddered suddenly and new she was about to go over the edge. It didn't go unnoticed by Alec as he felt her shiver go through her entire body and through his, it was strange. He didn't slow up but didn't speed up either. He wanted to drag it out as long as possible. His left hand moved from her knee to between her legs and he groaned against her clit at the amazing feeling of her wetness. He slipped two of his fingers in easily pumping them in and out as he licked and suckled at her clit.

"Alec!" she screamed bucking her hips against the overpowering sensations going through her body. She was getting light headed from breathing so heavily. Her teeth were actually starting to feel numb and her mouth was dry. She let her death grip on the sheet go and entwined her fingers in his hair pulling him closer to her.

Alec's head was spinning from his own sensations. Her smell, taste, sounds and her firm thigh grip was driving him insane. He was so hard against the sheet he just knew when she went over the edge he would be right behind her without a single touch. Then he felt it, a shudder…and another…then another…then she tensed and let out the most exotic scream he had ever heard. Her body began to calm down with small shivers going through her. He gave her a few more licks and suckles then carefully removed her legs from his shoulders and slowly made his way up her body leaving kiss trails.

She moaned lightly as he settled himself on top of her. She loved the feel of his heavy weight. He pushed her sweat-plastered hair away from her face and left small kisses all over. His shifted his weight rubbing himself against her, groaning.

"Alec please," she moaned against his lips.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered.

"You're not going to hurt me," she said slowly pushing her hips against him making them both moan.

He leaned down and kissed her as he reached down between them and placed himself at her opening. "Max," he breathed as he pushed himself inside her. She felt so incredible just like the night before.

Max leaned her head back as he started a slow agonizing pace. He felt so amazing. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders as she was rocked back and forth slowly. Alec buried his face her in neck and kissed, sucked and licked the small sweat beads away. He loved the feeling of her thighs pressed tightly around him. To be buried so deep inside her he never wanted to leave.

"Oh my God Max you feel so incredible…" Alec whispered into her ear quickening his pace. He reached back and pulled her legs tighter around him.

She whimpered contracting her muscles around him. "Oh yeah, please…you feel so good inside me…" she said with a quiver to her voice.

He quickened his pace even more feeling her close to orgasm. "Oh God Max!" he said loudly into her neck. He pumped in and out in and out over and over. She squeezed her muscles her legs everything tighter around him as she felt a tremendous shudder rake her body. They came together, a single pulse going through their bodies.

Alec collapsed on top of her breathing heavily into her neck. Max let her body go limp underneath him. They did nothing but lay there. Both content with listening to their hearts and steady breathing. But, Alec was worried he was too much weight for her. He moved to roll over but two strong hands on his shoulders stopped him. "Don't move," she whined.

He smiled down at her, "I'm not going anywhere I just wanted to move us into a more comfortable position before we fall asleep like this."

"It wouldn't be so bad would it?" she smiled tiredly.

He chuckled as he moved them into a spooning position her back to him with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Alec," she said breaking the silence.

"Mmm," he mumbled almost asleep.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked running her hand up and down his arm gently.

"What?"

"What do you want us to do about this?" she asked. "I think we both know things can't go back the way they were."

Alec thought about it for a moment. "I never really wanted things to go back to normal. I like things they way they are right now," he confessed.

"You do," she said surprised.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "I've always wanted this…you."

Max shifted positions to face him with confused eyes. "Why didn't you ever say anything before?"

"I didn't say anything because of Logan," he said.

She smiled, "I learned something in these last two days. Logan is really a great guy, a good friend. But you Alec…you are so much more of what I want and what I need." They stared at each other for a long moment. "I love you Alec."

"I love you Max," he leaned forward and kissed her.

**THE END**


End file.
